Lips of an Angel
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: It's a special day for Angel and Collins...only problem is Collins can't remember what it is.


**I just love Angel and Collins. Heh. I wrote the last line of the fic so that itcould be taken as either a bittersweet or humorous ending. Your choice. I like to look at it as humorous. R&R? Please?**

* * *

Collins slowly awoke to the touch of soft, gentle lips pressing lightly against his own. 

The lips of an angel. _His_ Angel.

He carefully opened his eyes, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. Dark, piercing, yet barely-awake eyes met big, round eyes glowing with life and excitement; the shade of chocolate brown.

Angel had long since broken away but Collins could still feel the tingling feeling on his lips from when she'd kissed him.

"Hey," he whispered. Another minute of silence; the two of them lost in each other's eyes, until...

"Guess what day it is today, baby?!"

Collins closed his eyes again, a hint of a smirk tugging at his features. It was typical of Angel to interrupt a perfect, quiet moment with a burst of energetic rambling.

Before he even thought about answering his lover's question, Collins sat up warily and glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 6:00. He looked Angel up and down. She was in full drag, donning a bright pink skirt and a dark pink sweater.

"Angel, it's six-o'clock in the mornin' and you're already dressed! It's Sunday, and in my world, the day don't start 'till noon," he muttered, flopping back down onto his pillow.

Angel looked slightly rejected, but didn't cease to repeat, "Guess what today is, Collins!"

Collins sighed. "The apocalypse," he replied flatly, grabbing his pillow and putting it over his head.

He received a playful swat on his arm in reply. "Ow! That hurt, babe!" He pulled the pillow out from in front of his face and found that Angel was glaring at him with a very serious expression on her face.

"It's May 24th!" Angel cried in exasperation, "You _have_ to know what today is. Tell me you know, Collins."

Collins blinked up at her, confused. It wasn't her birthday, no...and it definitely wasn't his own birthday. _May 24th_. He wracked his brain, trying to think of why the date was so special...

A little cry from Angel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, broke him away from his thoughts.

"You don't know, do you?" Angel's eyes began to get glossy, and Collins gulped. How important could this particular day _possibly_ be?

He cleared his throat. "Ang, I...uh...Well, see..."

"Fine. I'll give you some time to _figure it out_. Until then, don't expect to hear from me!" Angel snapped. With that, she stomped out of the bedroom, leaving Collins sprawled out on their bed in a state of utter bewilderment. He knew he couldn't fall asleep again at this rate...he was determined to figure out what he was supposed to be celebrating with Angel that day. So he got up, made the bed, and went off to take a shower, hoping that it would dawn on him by then.

* * *

A frustrated Collins ended up getting out of the shower without the slightest idea, still, about what the infamous May 24th was supposed to represent. He didn't think it was fair that Angel was keeping him guessing and then getting upset with him as if it were _his_ fault that he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. 

_But I can't stay mad at her for long_, he thought. He loved Angel too much. Ever since they'd met on that fateful night of Christmas Eve—

"That's it!" Collins suddenly cried out loud, almost dropping the towel he'd wrapped around his waist after stepping out of the shower. May 24th. It marked exactly five months since he and Angel had met. He dressed quickly and sprinted out of the bedroom into the kitchen/living room. There sat Angel, twirling the spoon around in her bowl of cereal. She looked so depressed; it broke Collins' heart.

He walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Five-Month Anniversary, Angel," he whispered, smiling.

With a _clang_, Angel dropped the spoon and whirled around, wrapping her arms around Collins, squealing, "Callins! You _remembered_!"

Collins chuckled. "Well, well. You're _talking_ to me now," he said teasingly.

"Hmph. It took you long enough to remember," muttered Angel in mock-annoyance. She was still hugging him, and neither of them had any intention of letting go.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you didn't give me any clues, babe. I was totally lost. I don't mark these kinda things on my calendar..." Collins looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Angel."

Angel shook her head, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips, "You don't need to apologize, honey. I know, it was early and you were tired...It's just..." she paused, letting out a sigh. "I've been with other guys for way more than five months, but they aren't as special as you. I wanted to make today special, because you're special. I guess I shoulda told you ahead of time, huh?" She laughed.

Collins just held her hands and leaned down so that he was nose-to-nose with her. "I love you," he said, kissing her with as much passion as ever.

"Happy Anniversary, Collins," Angel whispered when they broke away. Collins brought her over to the couch and sat her on his lap, stroking her hair and kissing her top of her head occasionally.

"Ang?"

Angel yawned. "Uh-huh?" she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Will we have to go through all of this next month? Will I have to start marking my calendar so I don't get the silent treatment for forgetting?" His tone was teasing, but the questions, they both knew, were serious.

Angel smirked wickedly, looking up at her lover. "Maybe...Wouldn't it be nice to have a six-month anniversary? And a seventh? And an eighth?"

Collins opened his mouth to reply, but Angel cut him off:

"Don't answer that, baby."


End file.
